Kirsten
Kirsten is one of the few specialists and the current leader of The Deckers and is the most powerful and difficult to defeat member of the gang. Kirsten was the very first specialist, as she came up with the theory which later lead to the ability to teleport. Kirsten is an extremely capable swordsmen, marksman and has a powerful swing with her shock hammer. In the Deckers chain of command, Kirsten was joint second with Matt Miller's girlfriend, but has since become leader since her partner's demise and the death of Matt Miller on 16th February 2014. When the multiverse was shattered on the Moon, Kirsten along with all of the Deckers and Steelport were brought to Germany. After the death of Matt Miller and the majority of the Deckers when the Luchadores nuked Steelport in Installation 00, Kirsten took full control of the Deckers. In Zombies Nazizombiesplus.die Kirsten is playable in the Zombies map Nazizombiesplus.die. Her unique ability is her teleportation which can get her out of sticky situations, usable even when downed. Her rollerskates allow her to move slightly faster than her teammates, and her knife is replaced by a shock hammer which does ten times the Bowie Knife's damage divided evenly among all Zombies effected. The hammer also stuns Zombies briefly, allowing teleportation among others. When playing in single player, Kirsten is arguably the best choice. Kirsten plays a vital role in the major easter egg for the map, Deckers.die. Installation 00 Kirsten plays a major role in the Zombies map Installation 00. She appears very early into the easter egg, Reclaimer. Kirsten will be a permanent friendly AI, using all of her abilities she had upgraded at the end of Deckers.die. Kirsten's hacking skill allows the group access to the Ark, aswell as assisting in the majority of steps. Each character has a form of relationship with her: *900bv is on friendly terms with her. *DeadRaiser is also on friendly terms with her. *EternalBlaze likes her, but doesn't speak to her or rarely makes a comment on her battle skills. *Magma-Man will be thankful to her because of what she done to save him. *Ebon Shadowshot and the Val'kyr will be suspicous of her, as the Val'kyr sense something dark around her. Nevertheless Ebon and Kirsten will always stick together if no player is in trouble. Fortune's End She is seen running one of the pawnshops with a few Looters standing guard. Kirsten says that she just wants to help the people but her leg injury has prevented her from much action. As to what this leg injury is is not determined, but she doesn't appear to teleport at any point suggesting that it harmed her legs. During the Major Easter Egg, Fortune's Downfall, she can briefly be seen in Ebon and Dead Raiser's pawnshop, talking to them while she is sitting on a chair holding her left leg. When Zombies invade the Pawnshop she can be seen firing at the crowd with her SMG's, but must be protected as she can't move fast. Künstliche Tod Kirsten is teleported with Ebon to various parts of the facility. Whilst she limps, she assists the group rarely by spraying into the crowd. Elemental Ascendance Near the beginning of the major easter egg, End Time, Kirsten is assigned to evacuate with the civilians before the Zombies destroy the temple. Kirsten is seen limping out of the temple with Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Patricia. Unfortunatley, shortly after the start of their trek, a Zombie leapt out of the horde and grabbed Kirsten around the stomach. It then bit Kirsten's throat off. Patricia then grabbed Kirsten's arm and tried to pull her away to no avail. Ebon Shadowshot then grabbed Patricia and pulled her away. Kirsten was then pinned to the ground and eaten alive as Patricia and Beth run away in tears. Kirsten was the first casualty of Elemental Ascendance. Trivia *Kirsten is the only identified female Decker. **She is also the only Decker to appear in more than one map. It is also revealed that she is on of the last members of the Deckers left after the Luchadores nuked Steelport. *She was originally intended to have a Samurai Sword, but it was removed in favour of the Shock Hammer due to close similarity to the Neon Swords. *Unlike other Deckers who listen to Punk and Electro, Kirsten listens to Heavy and Glam Metal. *Ebon Shadowshot from Magma-Man's "Call of Wikia 2" shares Kirsten's ability to teleport wildly.